Carina Fawley-- Lionhearted
by Alashay13
Summary: After years of dreaming of all the adventures she was hoping to have, Carina Fawley could not wait to go to Hogwarts. When she finally gets her letter, the only thing stopping Carina from a year of fun is the threat of one of the wizarding world's darkest wizard from returning.
1. Number 4 Meets The Boy Who Lived

A.N: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I only own Carina Fawley. Also, if anyone would like to beta read this, I would be extremely happy.

Chapter 1

The old man sighed as he settled on the stone wall of Privet Drive. He glanced at the tabby cat that had been perched on the wall all day and gave it a strained smile.

"Didn't expect to see you here Professor McGonagall, I'd expect you to be out celebrating our latest victory," he said, before turning his gaze on the house across the street. The house, looked the same as any other on the street. Perfectly cut lawn, flower bushes and hedges perfectly trimmed, and a perfectly washed car out in the driveway. Everything looked perfect. Nothing out of place or there without a reason.

The only person out of place was the man himself. Dressed in a purple cloak with crescent moons and a long silvery beard which placed himself far out of the normal that was Privet Drive.

"Well, Albus I had other things to do then risk letting out the secret of our world." Albus turned to look at the cat, only it wasn't a cat. Where there once was a cat, was now a woman, dressed in an emerald cloak with the sternest expression on her face that would make a grown man or woman tremble. Albus however didn't cower, and gave her a sad smile.

"We've had little to celebrate these past years. It'll do good to rid us of these dark times so that we can move forward into the future," he said.

"But the reasons for this celebration, there's been rumors… dark rumors," said Professor McGonagall hesitantly, looking sternly at Albus. It was as if she wanted to hear from Albus about these rumors and their legitimacy.

However, Albus didn't say anything. Instead he merely rummaged around in his cloak until he produced a box that was titled "Lemon Drops". He held them out for Professor McGonagall who gave it a look of contempt.

"These rumors going around Albus… is that… last night, You-Know-Who—"

"Say his name my dear Professor. Your fear to say Voldemort's-" at this Professor McGonagall had cringed but Albus went on.

"Name does not negate the fear itself," he said, and Professor McGonagall had sighed, for she had heard him say those words to her and just about anyone else more times than she could count.

"Oh alright," she began irritably. "What people are saying, is that last night, V-Voldemort, had shown up at the Potter's house and that they're… dead." Professor McGonagall had taken a deep breath in as she had finished, waiting with baited breath as Albus slowly sucked on his lemon drop.

Instead of words, Albus merely lowered his head, not looking at Professor McGonagall who let out a soft cry. As Professor McGonagall let out her sorrows of this news, Albus looked up at the twinkling sky as if he were waiting for something.

"But what of the boy? What in Merlin's name happened to Harry?" suddenly asked Professor McGonagall, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It would appear that our dear Harry is alive and well," said Dumbledore, turning back to look at Professor McGonagall who looked as if she had been hit with the Silencio charm, for her mouth began to move with not sound coming out.

"How in the world did he survive?" she asked, "Where is he?" she looked Albus up and down and eyed his cloak, as if expecting Albus to have smuggled in Harry underneath it.

"Yes, well I have Hagrid bringing him over here-"

"Hagrid! I know you trust him, but Hagrid? Merlin's beard Dumbledore, how is Hagrid going to be bring Harry over here? And what for?" interrogated Professor McGonagall, her lips pressed tightly together as she waited for Albus to speak.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle's house. They're the only living relatives that he has left," said Albus, putting emphasizes in his words as he saw Professor McGonagall open her mouth up to speak once more.

Before either of them could speak once more, a loud roar filled the quiet neighborhood of Privet Drive. The noise did not come from any of the neighbors, nor did it come from down the street. In fact, it came from the sky where with increasing clarity, a large man with a bundle of blankets on what appeared to be a large motorcycle came flying down.

Albus took a step away from Professor McGonagall once he saw her expression, and met the man on the motorcycle in the middle of the street.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore… professor McGonagall," said the man once he landed, tilting his head towards them as he swung a giant leg off of the motorcyle.

"Good evening Hagrid, where ever did you find such a fascinating motorcycle?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Hagrid looked down at the two professors and not so gently patted the motorcycle.

"Got if off of Sirius Black, met him at the Potter's when I was picking Harry up," said Hagrid.

"Is that Harry," asked Professor McGonagall, stepping closer to Hagrid to peer at the bundle of blankets.

"Yes ma'am. Little tyke fell fast asleep not too long after we left," he said, lowering the bundle so that the two professors could see. Inside, laid a tiny baby with dark black hair that was barely long enough to cover and angry red lightening scar. Professor McGonagall gasped as she saw it.

"Albus, couldn't you get rid of it?" she asked, as Dumbledore took Harry into his hands. Albus shook his head.

"Alas, even if I could, I wouldn't. I have found that scars can come quite handy. I for one have a scar of a map of London on the back of my knee," said Albus, cheerfully as he walked over to the house marked number four.

He reached the door step and gently set Harry there. From his cloak, he produced a thick envelope which he placed right by the bundle of blankets. The two professors and Hagrid stood there, gazing down at the miracle of a boy. Professor McGonagall had gone back to sniffling silently in her handkerchief, Hagrid had begun howling until stopped by Professor McGonagall. Albus however, stood their unmoving as if lost in a train of thought. He turned his back on Harry, his twinkle in his eye gone.

"Well, that's that. I suppose we should join the festivities now," he said, walking past Professor McGonagall and Hagrid who followed him miserably.

One by one, they left Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall slinking back into the shadows, transforming back into a cat, Hagrid restarting the motorcycle and flying off into the sky, and Albus taking out his Deluminator and putting the lights back into the street lights. He gazed once more at Harry, before turning on the spot, and disappearing into thin air.


	2. St Mungo's Hospital

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any confusion over the second chapter. I had only just recently discovered that instead of chapter 2, what was posted was a nightmare that I can't even explain.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was quite busy for a Monday morning. Wizards, witches, and the occasional house elf, bustled about the hallways in attempts to get where they needed to be, bumping into each other as they went about their business.

 _Everyone must've had a good Christmas_ , thought one little girl who peered out her door. She silently closed it at the sight of a hag coming down the hallway, and flopped down on the uncomfortable chair by the bed. This little girl, had not had a good Christmas. In fact, she was ready to place this as one of the worst Christmases she had ever had. Which was quite few since she was only 10 years old.

The little girl sighed and glanced at the women who laid on the bed beside her. The woman's eyes were shut peacefully and had it not been for the gentle rising of the woman's chest, the little girl might've thought the woman had passed.

"Mum, please get better," whispered the little girl, tucking a piece of the woman's dark brown hair behind her ear. The door of the hospital room opened and an extremely cheery nurse walked in.

"Good morning Carina! How are you today?" chirped the nurse, who opened the curtains of the window to let in the sunshine.

The little girl, Carina, shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood for the nurse who also seemed to have a cheering charm placed on her at all times. Beside her, her mother stirred and slowly sat up.

"Mrs. Fawley, the Healer Matthews will be in any moment. Is there anything I can do?" asked the nurse. Carina handed her mother the glass of water that she had on her bedside table.

"No, not at the moment. Thank you though," said Carina's mother in a scratchy voice, taking a big drink of water.

The nurse left and Carina placed the water back in its place. Silence filled the air as Carina looked at her mother intently.

"You don't look so good," she finally said after moments of silence. Her mother grimaced and rolled over to her side so she could look at her daughter better.

"Thank you Carina," she said, and Carina knew her mother's look well enough to forgo any other comments she had. Once more, silence settled upon them and Carina began to fidget. _This time was worst than the last time_ , she thought miserably.

She smoothed her sweaty palms on her black skirt and began twirling a piece of her black hair, a deep sigh making it's way out her mouth. Given a warning look from her mother, Carina pressed her lips together and tilted her foot back on its heel so she could tap it silently.

"Oh Carina for Merlin's sake! Why don't you go get something to eat in the cafe?" her mother snapped, unable to stand her daughter's impatient antics.

Making a face, Carina rose from her chair and quickly made a beeline for the door. The wait for the doctor was always unbearable for her. Her mother caught her just in time before she began pacing again. Not that it would do much to aid Carina's worry.

Carefully, Carina made her way through the busy hallway and slipped past the elevator doors just as they were closing. She stood in between a man who was uncontrollably laughing at nothing, and a woman who was scratching furiously at her arm. Stepping back from the two, she bumped into someone and just as she was about to turn around and say sorry, she smelt the most foul smell she had ever smelled before.

"S-sorry," she choked out, looking back at a man who wore a nasty scowl on his face.

"What? Ya think I like smelling like this do ya?" he asked demandingly in a surprisingly strong American accent. Carina shook her head no but inhaled exaggeratedly through her mouth. The man gaped wide-eyed at Carina and the elevator door dinged. The man rushed off muttering something about bratty children.

Carina snickered and when the elevator dinged again, she got off and took a left into the cafe. Skipping slightly, she went up to the register. Behind the counter, a bored looking teen sat, flipping through what looked to be that month's issue of Witch's Weekly.

"Two pumpkin pasties please," said Carina. The teen gave her a look and flipped to the next page of her magazine.

"There's no more Carina," she said and Carina gaped at her. No pumpkin pasties? How do they run out of pumpkin pasties? Carina frowned, and looked around the cafe. It was rather empty, and it didn't take long before her eyes settled on a small and plump little boy. Carina walked over to him and plopped down into a chair next to him.

"Hiya Nev! Here to see your parents?" she asked, helping herself to the boy's dessert. The little boy gave her an exasperated look.

"My gran wanted me to see them one last time before school. Is your mother here again?" he asked, pushing his plate towards her. Carina nodded glumly but quickly lightened up as she ate more of Neville's dessert.

"She found some new species of dragons and got infected," Carina explained. She went through a detailed account of her Christmas vacation in Romania, making sure to add exciting embellishments here and there. Neville reacted accordingly, although Carina could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"So Nev, do you want to go with my mum and I to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies?" Carina asked. Neville gave her a surprised look.

"We haven't even gotten our letters yet! Besides, how do you know I'll even get a letter?" said Neville, a small frown on his round face. Carina gave Neville a look. This wasn't the first time he had expressed his doubts about not getting his Hogwarts letter. Carina suspected it had something to do with his Gran, who was a very proud women who expected Neville to take after his parents.

"Don't worry Nev. You'll get your letter," she promised, hoping it wouldn't come back to bite her. At the cafe entrance, Carina saw a rather formidable looking old woman in green dress robes clutching a red handbag. Grimacing slightly at the stuffed vulture on top of the woman's hat, Carina nudged Neville.

"Your gran's here," she whispered. Neville bolted forward in his seat, stiffening his back while he flattened his brown hair.

"There you are! Go tell your parents goodbye now," said Neville's gran, looking down at Neville with what Carina thought was contempt.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottem," said Carina politely. "How is Alice and Frank doing?" Neville's gran grimaced slightly.

"They're doing well thank you," she said, and nudged Neville with her handbag. Neville got up and after bidding Carina goodbye, followed his gran out of the cafe. Carina waited a couple minutes and left the cafe as well, slowly making her way back to her mother.


End file.
